Melissa Rodrigez: Conspiracy
by 4wierdo98
Summary: When something bad happens to Melissa, she doesn't know what to do, but a friend comes along and helps her. Then, things start to get worse. A story about friendship, betrayal, trust, and surprises.
1. PREVIEW

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

* * *

><p>PREVIEW<p>

That day we were going on a trip. We arrived at a hotel. My dad went to store to buy us some food, while my mom and I were cleaning our hotel room. "Melissa, darling, go wash up!" So I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After I got out and got dressed I went to find Mom. "Mom where are you?" There was no reply. "Mom?"

Plot: When Melissa was little something happened to her that changed her life. But when she meets a friend who she trusts, she starts feeling better. She doesn't know about her friend's family though. As she starts to learn more about them and put the pieces of the puzzle together, things get worse.

* * *

><p>See what happens to Melissa in a story about friendship, trust, betrayal, and surprises.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter One

That day we were going on a trip. We arrived at a hotel. My dad went to store to buy us some food, while my mom and I were cleaning our hotel room. "Melissa, darling, go wash up!" So I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After I got out and got dressed I went to find Mom. "Mom where are you?" There was no reply. "Mom?"

I looked everywhere, but couldn't find her. Then I walked to where the couches were and saw her. I saw her body gushing out with blood. "Mom!" I started crying. It felt like a knife had gone through my heart. I couldn't bare to look at her anymore. Dad had never come back that night. I was all alone.

* * *

><p>The police came and took her body. They questioned me about what I knew. They had taken me to a foster home. The people there were nice, but not as nice as my family. Every single day, I spent most of my time thinking about who killed my mom, and what happened to my dad. The foster home was big and it had a lot of rooms. My room was pretty plain. Nothing like my room back home, but it was all I needed. There were other kids there with stories just like mine. I felt quite bad for them. I made a few friends. Eventually all of them didn't want to be my friend anymore. They thought I was too "boring."<p> 


	3. Chapter Two

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Two

I started having nightmares. They were always the same scene replaying.

_The Nightmare_

I was sitting there in the hotel room crying. I was alone. Wondering what had happened to Dad. It was so dark outside. I was scared. 'What if the killer wanted to kill me next?' I thought. I couldn't decide whether or not to call the police. Then there was a stench. I couldn't quite make out what it was. But then I remembered about the body. It was the cause of the stench. Someone would find out sooner or later. I kept thinking. And thinking. These questions kept coming into my mind,

"Was it my fault she died?"

"Is Dad dead?"

"Why would someone want to kill them?"

Then I heard something. I jumped up and was even more scared. I quickly went to where the sound was coming from. Then I opened the door. It was the police. They said that the people in the hotel room next door smelled something bad and heard screaming.

_End of Nightmare_

I woke up and looked around my room. I was sweating and shaking. At least the nightmare was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>The nightmare in this chapter is what happened before the police came in chapter one. You might be confused, but as the story goes on it gets less confusing.


	4. Chapter Three

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Three

One day at the foster home I decided that I was going to find the killer. Maybe they still had my dad. Maybe I could save him. I packed up all my things and looked at my room one last time. I spent almost 6 months at this place. It helped me move on. But now there are things more important that I have to do.

I stepped outside and breathed fresh air. It felt like I hadn't for ages. Then I walked around. The streets of New York seemed crowded with people. Any of those people could've killed my dad. I couldn't trust anyone.

Then I was walking around the park. The flower trees had beautiful pink flowers on them. Everything was so peaceful here. As if nothing had ever gone wrong. Everyone was perfectly fine. Except for me. I knew that everything could never be normal again.

Then I heard something, trees rustling. I looked behind me and no one was there.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **How do you guys like the story so far? I love your feedback! And I'm having so much fun writing this story for you guys. Many surprises to come.

** -** **XOXO Allisa**


	5. Chapter Four

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Four

I started walking again. Then a small voice said, "I'm not something scary." I turned around and saw a girl. She looked the same age as me.

"Who are you and why were you following me?" I asked. She thought for a moment. I could tell she was wondering whether or not to tell me her name.

"My name is Anna Hunt and I wasn't following you, I was curious about why you were staring at the trees like you have never seen them in your entire life." She said with a strange look on her face.

"I'm Melissa Rodrigez and I haven't been outside for a very long time, everything just feels new to me."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Do you live in New York?" Anna asked. I looked at her for a moment. Pondering about telling her. After all, I couldn't trust anyone.

"I live in a foster home close to here, so yeah I live in New York." 'What was I thinking?' I thought to myself. 'Telling other people about myself'

"A foster home? So you're an orphan?" She asked, with a surprised expression on her face.

"Yeah, my mom died and they never found my dad. He's probably dead too." I blurted out, trying not to think about past events.

"Well I'm very sorry for you. I couldn't imagine how you must feel. I couldn't go a day without my parents. They're my life."

Anna and I talked for a while. She told me about herself and I told her about me. I finally decided that I _**was**_ going to trust her.


	6. Chapter Five

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Five

Anna had a secret hiding place. It was near the park. She showed me where she stayed over night sometimes when she felt like being alone. I needed one of those places real bad.

So we stayed there for the night. It was almost like a cave. I actually felt safe there. I couldn't quite understand why. I guess it was because no one else knew where we were except for me and Anna.

We talked a lot and I learned that we had a lot of things in common. She was born in New York just like me. And she was an only child too.

I told her that I considered her my friend. She smiled and told me that I was her _**best**_ friend. I felt special when she said that to me. I never had a best friend before, but I knew this was the start of a great friendship. Anna was better then I had expected her to be. She was nice, funny, and she didn't make a big deal of my parents' death. All of my other friends at the foster home did. They brought it up everyday. Anna just asked me about the death once, and never spoke of it again. I guess she knew that I didn't like speaking of it.

We walked around the park. Then we decided to do something exciting, and started climbing the trees. After we got to the top, it felt like we were on top of the world.

Then Anna fell, and started laughing like a crazy person. I started laughing too. I never laughed so much in my entire life, but it was a fun experience.

When she fell, the branch wasn't balanced anymore, so I fell a few seconds later.

Then we kept climbing the tree and falling. It was the most fun I'd had in months.


	7. Chapter Six

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Six

Anna wanted to take me to her house, to meet her family. I wasn't quite sure about it at first, but she convinced me.

We walked for about 20 minutes. The walk was calm. I spent most of the time just staring at the sky. Anna really made me feel better about myself. Even though I only knew her for a few days. She truly was a great friend.

Then we arrived at her house. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Then we went inside and my thoughts were changed immediately. Her house was full of cardboard boxes and clothes and furniture were scattered all around the living room.

"Anna?" She turned around and looked at me.

"Yes?" I could tell that she was a little embarrassed by how her house looked.

"Why are there boxes all around your house?"

"Oh, haha. Well we moved here like a few weeks ago and still haven't unpacked everything. My mom is _still_ shopping for new furniture."

Just as she said that I smelled something burning. The look on her face suggested that she had gained the knowledge of something burning as well. She then hurried toward what looked like the kitchen.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys I know that I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm sorry. It's just that I've been busy with finals coming soon. I promise that I am going to try and update every week if I can. I have big plans for this story and brainstorming new stories. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter Seven

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Seven

When we got to the kitchen, we saw her mom cooking something. "Mom!" Anna said. Her mom turned around with wide eyes.

"Anna, I was just trying to make some spaghetti." Then she laughed. "You know how bad of a cook I am." Anna laughed and then introduced me to her mom. She seemed nice. She told me to call her Mrs. Stella because she didn't like her last name.

"Anna, why don't you go show Melissa around the house?" Mrs. Stella offered.

"Alright, follow me Melissa." She started walking up the staircase, and I followed her.

She took me to an office room first. "This is my dad's study. He's at work now so we can't really be here that long. He doesn't like me being in here." That sounded kind of unusual to me, but I Iet the thought go.

Then I saw the pictures on the newspapers. They seemed to pictures of a certain neighborhood and office building. They looked familiar to me. "Anna?" She looked at me.

"Yes Melissa?" She answered.

"Where did your dad get these newspapers?" I said pointing toward the desk.

"Oh, he brought them from his business trip." I relaxed for a moment. Obviously his business trips were places out of New York. And I had thought they were pictures of a place in New York.

We looked around the study for a couple of more minutes then went to see the rest of the 2nd floor. The rooms were quite big, yet very empty. I was thinking of what it would be like to live in a house like to live in such a massive home.

Anna's room was very colorful and sort of spirit lifting. Her curtains were different shades of blue and she had a bunk bed. The top of the bunk bed was where the mattress was and the bottom was a couch connected to a desk.

"I wish I could have a bed like that." I said to myself, but Anna heard me.

"It isn't that great you know. I have to spend the whole night worrying about whether or not my bed is going to crash down."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey! I know this wasn't such a 'WOW' chapter but it is an important one. I just wanted to give credit to my friends Devin and Becky for helping me with the names of the characters. You should go follow them on twitter: LOLBecky and Skater1405


	9. Chapter Eight & Nine

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Eight & Nine

After Anna finished showing me around her house, we had to eat dinner.

"Mrs. Stella, this is the best spaghetti I've had in awhile! You're not a bad cook at _all._"

"Why thank you Melissa. I just got out a cookbook and that helped a lot."

After dinner, we watched The Boy in Striped Pajamas, for family movie night. Anna's dad came back from work in time for the movie. He was very nice and seemed to be in the movie so much, he cried when the boy died. Anna and I were laughing when he did.

Anna's dad, Mr. Hunt started talking, "So Melissa, Stella and I..." He looked at Mrs. Stella. "We would love it if you would stay with us, and you can go back to the foster home whenever you like."

"Tell us your decision in the morning. At least stay with us over night. You can sleep in the guest room and Anna will let you borrow some of her pajamas." Mrs. Stella said thoughtfully.

I went to bed and had those dreams again. Images of the hotel room, Mom's corpse, the blood, all repeating over and over in my head. I thought they were over. I thought meeting Anna got rid of the dreams. But I was wrong.

-_In the morning-_

I decided that I was going to stay at the Hunt's house. They were welcoming and made me feel better than the foster home people did. Staying at their house would, help me forget the bad things that happened in life. I had totally forgotten about my mission to find dad and the killer. Nor did I know that staying at their house would help me in that mission.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

The next day, we went to go visit the Statue of Liberty. We stopped to eat at Subway and then continued our road trip.

The Hunt's car had a lot of maps in it. I figured that they travel often. Our sandwich wrappers were scattered all around the car. It looked like a pigsty. "Sorry for the big mess," Anna said to her dad.

"Oh it's fine, I was a part of making it dirty as well," Mr. Hunt said chuckling.

I looked out the window thinking about how great road trips were. I put down the glass of the window and let the wind blow in through my hair. Oh how wonderful it felt. If only there wasn't a feeling of sadness deep down inside of me.

Anna and I were singing karaoke during the rest of the ride. It was very entertaining. At one point, when Good Life was on the radio, everyone in the car started singing along. 'This feeling that you can't find. This city is on fire tonight, this just gotta be a good life. Good, good life.' We laughed and kept singing like homeless people.

Then we arrived at our destination.


	10. Chapter Ten

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Ten

The Statue of Liberty was very beautiful. The green rusted copper shone bright in the sun. We walked up the stairs to the Statue's crown. We stayed up there for awhile and took millions of pictures.

Anna's face seemed to turn a light shade of green. Mrs. Stella noticed this too. "Anna, are you feeling okay?"

Anna groaned and said, "My stomach hurts badly."

Mrs. Stella thought for a moment and said, "Maybe I should take her to the restroom. This won't take long."

After they left, Mr. Hunt seemed anxious. "Anna has been afraid of heights since she was a child," Mr. Hunt said with a worried look. "I can't believe I forgot. She must feel quite sick and scared."

After waiting for what seemed like hours, I decided that I was going to go see how Anna was.

"I'll go check on her," I said, heading toward the restrooms. I couldn't find the restrooms anywhere! 'Where could they be?' I thought to myself. I ran frantically, and then right as I spotted the restrooms, I bumped into Mr. Hunt.

"Melissa! Sorry for bumping into you," Mr. Hunt said chuckling.

"It's okay." I laughed.

"I know that you were going to check on Anna, but I decided that I was too. Have you had any luck?"

"Yeah the restrooms are over there," I said pointing to a hallway.

"Thank you," Mr. Hunt said sprinting to where I pointed at.

I started to walk there as well, but I saw something that caught my eye. It was a folded paper on the floor. Then I thought back to when Mr. Hunt bumped into me. He had dropped this.

Inside was a phone number. I couldn't decide whether or not to call it.

Just as I was pulling out my phone, Mrs. Stella, Mr. Hunt, and Anna came toward me. When I saw them, I shoved the paper into my pocket, hoping not to forget about making the call.

"Melissa, it is time to go home. Anna isn't feeling well and we need to take her to the doctor," Mrs. Stella said. I looked over at Anna and was surprised by how awful she looked.

"Okay let's go home," I said heading toward the elevator.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Eleven

I called the number. A man picked up. He thought I was Anna's dad. I didn't talk during the conversation. I just listened.

"Mike. The police have stopped their search. The case is closed. You can kill him now. Kill him."

I was shocked by what I had heard just a few seconds ago. I didn't know Mr. Hunt killed people. Just the thought of it disgusts me. And if he did, then who was this person that knew? Why did he mention the police's search being over? What could this case be about?

Anna quickly ran up stairs when she heard the great news from her mom. She knew she had to inform Melissa.

Anna walked into our room with a big smile on her face. I knew that I had to act normal, as if there was no phone call, so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Melissa! Melissa! Guess what!" She sounded so excited.

"What is it Anna?" I said, fake smiling.

"Mom said we can go shopping today, now that I feel better!" Shopping sounded great actually. I hadn't gone shopping since who knows when. Maybe shopping would get my mind off of things.

"Sure! When are we going?" I asked casually.

"Right now, after mom gets ready," Anna said.

After about 10 minutes Mrs. Stella was finally ready and it was time to go to the mall. We headed downstairs and outside to the car.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Twelve

I spent the next few days just thinking about the man who answered, when I called the mystery number.

I had a single thought, which I didn't want to be the truth, in the back of my head. What if the man was talking about killing Dad?

For lunch that day, Mrs. Stella made brilliant turkey sandwiches. While we ate, we conversed about shopping the day before and how much fun it was. Mr. Hunt got a call and got up from his chair and went to his study. I wondered why he couldn't just call the person back later.

After I was finished with my lunch, I sneaked upstairs to Mr. Hunt's study and listened to what he was saying from outside the door. I made sure not to get caught.

"Yes I know, but I don't have time to kill him now, lets wait a few more days," Mr. Hunt spoke into the phone, in a stable tone.

It seemed like the person he was talking said something, which made Mr. Hunt uncomfortable, because his face had a worried look on it.

Then I heard Anna calling my name and saying, "Melissa, don't you want to go get ice cream with me and Mom?"

I quickly ran back downstairs and to Anna. "Oh yeah sorry, I was just washing my face," I said as casually as possible.

"Oh okay come on," Anna said as she gestured to the door. "Mom lets go."

We drove to Braums and got raspberry flavored sherbet. When we got back home, Mr. Hunt wasn't there anymore.

"Mom, where did Dad go? I thought he was off from work today," Anna said trying not to show melancholy.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Thirteen

We looked all around the house, and still couldn't find Mr. Hunt. His study was locked and he didn't even leave a note of where he went. Mrs. Stella and Anna tried calling him but he didn't answer. We decided that we would wait a couple of hours and then try to call him again.

I had a good idea of where he might've gone.

I called the number again hoping the person would answer.

'_Ring, ring' _He answered. "Hello? Who is this?"

My hands were shaking. Then I hung up and ran to Anna's room. "Anna?" She looked up at me from her bed.

"Yes Melissa?" She answered.

"I was wondering, do you know where the keys to your dad's study are? I think I left my book in there,"

"Oh yeah I know where they are," She motioned me to follow her.

* * *

><p>After she gave me the keys I ran to the study. There had to be something in there about the person the mysterious phone man was talking about killing.<p>

I looked through all of papers on the desk. There were just bills and invitations to big fancy rich people parties.

Then I looked through the drawers and just saw work papers. I was so disappointed. I was really hoping to find something.

This could've been a big jump to the finish line in my mission to find Dad. I knew deep inside my heart that Mr. Hunt had something to do with my dad disappearing and I would find out what it was.

Just as I was about to leave the room, I saw something inside the drawer that I forgot to close. My heart skipped a beat as I recognized the picture. It was a picture of Dad, Mom, and me.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Fourteen

I quickly took the picture out of the drawer and shut the drawer. My eyes started watering as I ran to my room.

Anna's dad had my dad. And I knew she was a part of it. I felt betrayed. She was supposed to be my best friend. Everything she told me, all of the presents, and thoughtful words, were just an act. They had to lure me in so that her dad could get me as well.

I cried my eyes out. I felt worse than the day that Mom died. Worse. I never thought I could feel worse.

Anna walked into the room and sat by me on the bed.

I wouldn't look up at her.

"Melissa, what's wrong? Why are you crying so much?"

"Like you don't know! How could you do this to me? You were… you were…" I couldn't blurt out the last words because I was choking on my tears.

"What are you talking about? Melissa, are you sure you're feeling well?" Anna asked.

"Feeling okay? Why would I feel okay when I know that my dad is probably somewhere out their alive, but I can't do anything about it! And your dad he has him! You and your mom, all of you were part of this big plan to distract me while your dad is out there killing my dad!" I screamed into her face, all of my rage turning transparent.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Fifteen

**(** _AUTHOR__'__S__NOTE:_I know I haven't updated this story in a very very very long time. Refresher- Melissa is alone. Her mom died and her dad is missing. So far in the story we know that Anna, a girl whom she has a met and become besties with, is letting Melissa stay at her house. In the previous chapter- .net/s/6909587/14/Melissa_Rodrigez_Conspiracy , Melissa finds out that Anna's dad might have her dad. And she comes to believe that Anna and her mom are a part of it. She is crying and trying to get out of the house as fast as possible. This is quite impossible to believe in her place. We also know that Melissa did run away from her foster home. I think that's all. Ok. Enjoy! **)**

I ran out of the room and straight to the door. Then I realized that I forgot to take my clothes. I walked back up the stairs, a pain started in my leg. Anna was just coming out of the room as she spotted me.

"Melissa! Please listen to me. Even if my dad did something like that I didn't know anything about it. I promise. Why don't you believe me?" her eyes started sparkling with water. An act. I thought. It was an act.

I ignored her, as I walked into the room and started stuffing my clothes into a plastic bag.

Anna tried to talking to me but she started crying and let me go. I knew where I had to go. A place where I had been for many months.

When I looked at the doors of the building, memories flashed before my eyes.

Anna telling me that she didn't know. The picture of my family. It was all too much for me. Too much.

I typed in the code on the door. 2. 1. 4. 5. 6. 6. The door opened and I walked inside. Then I heard a familiar lady's voice saying, "Who's there?"

It was Mrs. Julie. The lady at the foster home who took time out of her life, to take care of me.

"Mrs. Julie?" I asked. The lady's footsteps echoed through the room.

"Melissa! Is that really you?" She said as she came close enough to see my face.

"You look terrible my dear. What happened?" She seemed to have trouble recognizing me.

I told her everything from the beginning. From when I ran away and ended up at Anna's house to today when I found out the incredulous truth.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Melissa Rodrigez:

Conspiracy

Chapter Sixteen

The foster home was a lot like I remembered it. I had to repeat my story over and over again. But I made to sure to include everything each time I told it.

I was feeling much better that day. Mrs. Julie was always by my side. She brought me orange juice and while I was drinking it, the bell rung.

It was Mrs. Stella. My heart started pounding like a drum. I hid behind the door.

"Melissa, someone is here to see you," Mrs. Julie called from the lobby.

I didn't want to go down there but my feet thought differently. They dragged me downstairs to Mrs. Stella.

"Oh, Melissa!" Mrs. Stella's eyes looked puffy and bloodshot. I wouldn't make eye contact.

Mrs. Stella was telling Mrs. Julie about how worried she was about me. A part of me was hoping she would come after me. And another part of me was hoping that Anna would come with her.

I told Mrs. Stella about how her husband was a horrid man and how he had my dad. She didn't seem to think it was the truth.

"He is nothing like that, Mel. He hasn't even spoken a word to me about your father."

That was when it hit me. Mrs. Stella and Anna truly didn't have anything to do with this. Mr. Hunt made sure to keep them out of it. I needed to find Dad and I had no idea how at that point.

_Meanwhile, at an "abandoned" law firm,_

"Mike, just kill him," said the mystery voice from the phone call.

"No, we have to wait a little while longer. We have to get his daughter too."

There was Melissa's dad, tied to a chair. And he was surrounded by Mr. Hunt and his partner in crime.


End file.
